


Nights With You

by irphanfic



Series: drabbles [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Clubbing, Drabble, Drinking, First Time, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Mentions of Sex, Pre-smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12205692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irphanfic/pseuds/irphanfic
Summary: Dan and Phil meet each other while clubbing.One night they decide to take whatever they have a step further and end up in Dan's bedroom where Phil finds something he didn't really expect at all.





	Nights With You

**Author's Note:**

> Number 61: Explain why there's a bra under your bed.

''Ow!'' Dan said as he felt the doorknob of the front door of his shared flat hit his lower back, detaching himself from Phil's lips.

Dan met the blue eyed a few weeks back at a university party. He had been out with his flatmates to celebrate the end of the first semester of the year when while going to the bar he spotted Phil across the club with a few friends. No more than a few seconds later he knew he had an instant crush.

At that time he didn't even know the name of the stranger, just mentioning him in his head as the ''pale black haired guy'', but it turned out know one of Dan's flatmates, David, was friends with a few people from that group, bringing all his flamates along to dance and drink with them.

After a quick introduction, Dan got the stranger's name. Phil. Phil Lester. It suited him.

Both groups ended up partying together that night, drinking shots here and there till Dan was more, (so much more) than tipsy, utterly drunk he would say, that he and Phil ended up dancing (well, mostly grinding) their bodies together, which led them to start making out against a dark corner of the club till it was time to leave.

After a week, they coincided at another party, managing to get into the same situation of hot griding followed by an intense making out session that led to have questionable hickeys the following day.

This followed for a few Fridays and Saturdays, whenever they found eachother at the club they would abandon their friends just to go and spend time together, not talking much, just the usual 'how is uni going?' before their lips collided passionately for the rest of the night.

But today was different. Today it was Friday and Dan had been frustrated all week long. First, his classes had been going horribly wrong during this whole week, he had a pretty serious argument with his parents over the phone on Tuesday and they hadn't talked since. And if that wasn't enough, he burnt his hand the other day while cooking, so yeah, it hadn't been the best week for Dan and he just wanted to forget.

Forget about uni, forget about his family, forget about his burnt hand.

And what was the best thing for that? Phil. Phil's body against him, Phil's lips kissing every inch of his face and neck... Yeah, he needed Phil.

So, as he spotted Phil just entering the club, already a bit tipsy, he snatched the blue eyed by the arm, not even giving him time to say goodbye to his friends before leading them to the dancefloor, instantly grinding their bodies together at the same rythym of the music that the DJ was playing, not even caring who saw.

''Eager today, uh?'' Phil teased, grabbing Dan by the hips to bring him a bit closer, making both of them gasp at the movement.

Dan hummed and nodded at the same time, lacing his arms around Phil's neck to bring their lips together as he had done so many times before.

Phil instantly granted Dan access to his mouth, moaning at the contact of they tongues for a while, before the brown eyed detached their lips and lowered his to Phil's neck, who shuddered at the feeling, making Dan smirk at the effect he had on Phil.

He trailed back up and kissed Phil's stubbly jaw before travelling to his ear, ''Wanna get out of this club? My flat will be empty... We can, you know...'' Dan shout-whispered since the music was pretty loud.

They had never gone further than a kissing and grinding, almost a handjob one time, but they decided that it didn't feel right at the moment so they stopped but now Dan wanted nothing more than to bring Phil to his bed all night and make him breakfast in the morning after doing everything but sleeping.

Only if Phil also wanted to, of course. ''If you want, of course. If you don't we can always stay here or stop kissing or...'' Dan added, kissing his cheek before looking into those pretty blue eyes.

Phil stared at Dan for a moment, making him dobut if he had been wrong for asking, but the grin and peck he received said otherwise.

''Lead the way, Howell.''

So that's how Dan found himself against his front door at 3am in the morning, trying to open the godamm door as gracefuly as he could with Phil attached at his neck, probably marking a hickey that would still be there for the following week.

Once Dan had somehow opened it and entered his flat, Phil separted a bit only to close teh door and start kissing Dan again, making both of the walk all the hallway backwards, (how they were managing no to trip with anything Dan would never know) not even caring to switch on the lights so they could see something.

Dan could feel his senses clouding even more as Phil pushed him against a door and started kissing him everywhere, lips, face, neck, coallarbones... at the same time he was trying to undress him from his moth-patterned shirt, making the brown haired feel even more aroused than ever.

''mmm... th... bedroom?'' Phil's hoarse and cracked voice startled Dan from his daze, making him almost not undersand anything so he just nodded to whatever the blue eyed had said and with a twist of his arms he opened the door, reattaching their mouths together, walking also backwards all the way to the bed where he fell down, dragging Phil down with him, soft pillows messing up his curls even more.

They continued making out for a while, hands roaming lower and lower every passing minute, discarding articles of clothing here and there, as Dan felt the weight of the black haired on top of him, loving the way their bodies fit perfectly together.

Once they both where only with their boxers, their arousals pretty noticeable at this point, Dan couldn't wait for more, ''Phil... I need... I need you.''

Phil kissed him sofly, murmuring an almost quiet ''Okay'' before lifting himself on his forearms a bit to look at Dan, ''You sure?''

Dan smiled at his sweetness and nodded, ''Yes, you?''

Phil grinned before asking where the condoms and lube were, kissing Dan a few times on his jaw and neck, not letting him answer properly.

''Just... in the bed... bedside drawer'' Dan said panting, as he felt Phil move his left hand around in his search of the items.

Phil managed to open it with such force that he managed to knock a figurine that had been standing there onto the floor.

Dan whined, trying to convince Phil that he could pick it up later, but the blue eyed ignored him and picked it up from under the bed to where it had rolled to, managing to pick up a particular thing that he hadn't expected to find in Dan's bed at all.

''Dan... care to... explain why there's a bra under your bed.'' Phil said slowly, taking out said bra from under the bed, a pastel pink bra with white lace on it, forming delicate flowers on the straps.

''What!? A bra!? What the...?'' Dan shockedly shouted, trying to stand up a bit straighter on the bed with a bit of difficulty since Phil was still on top of him, straddling him.

Dan snatched the bra out of Phil's hands and tried to examine it a bit better, he had seen this before...

He looked back at Phil who looked a bit surprised with a hint of sadness? He couldn't place it, it was so dark in his bedroom that he hardly could see Phil's face.

Wait, his bedroom wasn't this dark. He never drew back the curtains since he was scared of the dark, he needed the see the reasuring street lights always before going to sleep.

Without think much, he switched on the bedside lamp that was next to them, instantly taking in the surrounding bedroom.

It was Louise's bedroom! They had fucking entered his flatmate Louise's bedroom and that's why there was a bra under the bed!

Just before entering Dan hadn't even noticed this wasn't his bedroom, he had been so entranced by Phil's ministrations that he hadn't looked around to see if he was in the right room.

He almost had sex in Louise's bed. Oh God.

''Wow, I know you said black was your favourite colour but this shade of pink is nice too. Pretty calming,'' Phil commented as he looked around, spotting a few flowered cushions along with some motivational posters on the walls.

Dan groaned as he threw himself against the pillows, ''Phil, this is not my bedroom. This is Louise's, we freaking entered the wrong bedroom!'' he chuckled.

It was funny, he would admit that.

''Oh... Oh! So that's why there was a bra under the bed,'' Phil realized, exhaling a bit as he smiled.

''Phil, I have not been with anyone since I met you,'' Dan said, drawing his arm to lay a hand on Phil's cheek, giving him a peck on the lips. A sign of reassuring that he was sure the blue eyed needed at that moment.

''So... are you still interested in seeing my bedroom?'' Dan said, wiggling his eyebrows up and down suggestively, making Phil laugh, who instanly nodded and squealed as Dan picked him up, managing to enter the right bedroom this time, throwing Phil on the bed, this time Dan straddling him, as he continued his heated kisses, followed by wandering hands and loud moans that a damned bra had interrupted.

Needless to say Louise made Dan clean her whole bedroom the next morning as she spotted all their clothes around her bed, but at least he had Phil feeding him pancakes with kisses every few minutes that made cleaning even more bearable.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I started a drabble challenge on my tumblr [irphanfic](https://irphanfic.tumblr.com/post/164794699877/drabble-challenge-1-100) and I'm making it a series here, so if you wanna prompt me anything just click on it and ask for it!
> 
> Title credits to MØ's song ''Nights WIth You''


End file.
